Buhriz
Buhriz is a map featured in Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat and Insurgency: Molotov Spring. A night time variant of Buhriz was included in the Insurgency: Nightfall DLC. Buhriz is also a real life Iraqi town located 25 miles north of Baghdad. The town is located along the Diyala River. Insurgency Security Forces Insurgent Forces | location = Buhriz, Iraq | terrain = Desert | modes = Occupy Push Strike | combat = Combined Arms | map = }} Background Buhriz is a map featured in Insurgency: Molotov Spring. Buhriz takes place in the outskirts of Baghdad along a major river. Insurgents fortified a small village against a force of attacking Security Forces, who must fight along the river's edge and along the main road into the village itself.ins_buhriz (Insurgency ) - Work Release - Mapcore - Mapcore.com - March 27, 2015 Buhriz Night, a night time variant of Buhriz, was added to Insurgency as part of the ''Nightfall'' DLC. Game Modes The multiplayer game modes available on Buhriz and Buhriz Night are Occupy, Push, and Strike. Checkpoint is exclusive to Buhriz (day), while Hunt is exclusive to Buhriz Night. Occupy Security Forces deploy under the bridge while Insurgent Forces deploy in a radio station. Both factions are fighting to control Alpha objective. Alpha is a two-story trading post centrally located in the town along the river port. Alpha's capture zone includes the trading post's interior and on its second floor balcony. The trading post's stairs are not capture zones. Buhriz Occupy.jpg|Buhriz Occupy Buhriz Night Occupy.jpg|Buhriz Night Occupy Push Security Forces assault Insurgent Forces over the bridge and through the town of Buhriz to capturing objectives and destroy the Insurgent Armory supply cache. Buhriz Push.jpg|Buhriz Push Buhriz Night Push.jpg|Buhriz Night Push Security Forces Deployment Security Forces deploy outside a building located at the edge of town past the bridge. A two-story building is located between Alpha and the deployment before the bridge. A: Bridge Checkpoint Alpha is located on the Buhriz side of the bridge. Alpha's capture zone includes the entire sandbagged checkpoint, sections before the checkpoint's short concrete walls, and abutment of the bridge closest to the town. B: Trading Post Bravo is a two-story trading post centrally located in the town along the river port. Bravo's capture zone includes the trading post's interior and on its second floor balcony. The trading post's stairs are not capture zones. C: Radio Station Charlie is a two-story radio station. Charlie's capture zone includes the radio station's interior and the semi-enclosed stairs away from the Security deployment. D: Insurgent Main Armory Delta is a supply crate is located behind the Insurgent Main Armory near some dumpsters. The armory is a large two-story building at the end of the Buhriz main road before the roadblock. It is equipped with workstations to produce a large quantities of IEDs. Strike Security Forces assault Insurgent Forces through the town of Buhriz to destroy the Insurgent's supply cache. Buhriz Strike.jpg|Buhriz Strike Buhriz Night Strike.jpg|Buhriz Night Strike Security Forces Deployment Security Forces deploy under the bridge. A: Green-lit Shack The Alpha supply crate is housed in an otherwise empty green-lit shack. It is one of the last buildings along the Buhriz main road. B: Daylight Basement Home The Bravo supply crate is in the only home with the daylight basement, though the basement is inaccessible to the player. The home features a balcony connected to a neighboring building via a makeshift crosswalk. The home's interior has a disassembled DVD player and bed. Checkpoint Security Forces deploy on the southern beach head via commando boat. Their operation consists of capturing seven objectives in order, starting with Alpha on the eastern beach, moving north to Bravo and Charlie, then along the western ridgeline to Delta, following the main road to Echo, and across the bridge to Foxtrot and Golf. Buhriz Checkpoint.jpg|Buhriz Checkpoint Hunt Hunt is a game mode featured on Buhriz Night. Buhriz Hunt.jpg|Buhriz Hunt Developer Notes Gallery Buhriz1.jpg Buhriz21.jpg Buhriz23.jpg Buhriz27.jpg Buhriz29.jpg Insurgency_Buhriz_Overview_Alt.jpg|An alternate map overview hurg.jpg|A photo of Hurg found in a building near the dock. Trivia *The IEDs produced in the Insurgent Armory are modeled as C4. *The building in Buhriz closest to the bridge features the Iraqi coat of arms and murals of the Iraqi flag. It can be inferred that this is a government building. *The colorful framed picture in the roofless building near the dock of the man in the white robe is a reference Hurg - Hero of Mapcore. Insurgency:Modern Infantry Combat Buhriz, Iraq | map = }} Buhriz is a map featured in Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat. Category:Insurgency: Molotov Spring Buhriz Night